binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Song - Kinshiro Kusatsu
Never Know 'is a character song sung by Hiroshi Kamiya for the anime character, 'Kinshiro Kusatsu from the anime series Binan Koukou Chikyuu Boueibu Love! Romaji = Romaji Kon'na boku wo, nani mo shirazu ni, Kimi wa mata, waratteta Kuchi yakusoku demo sore wa uragiridaro Chikatta yuujou mo kowareru to shitta ano hi Boku wa mou hoshi ni negau koto wanakute Demo doushite kamata yozora miagete shimatta Surechigau tabi ni nani wo sagashita? Kikkake nanka janai boku no yuukida Modoritai dake sore dakenanoni Munegaitai no sa kimi ga akuma no you de Egao sae mo boku wo tsukisasu "Owatta hanashidarou" kimi ga sasayaita no ka? Nigeyou to suru boku no sakebi ka? Sono senaka ni nando furimuitarou Satte yuku kimi wa nani mo shiranai Kimi ga warui no sa sore mo iiwakedaro Tatta hitokoto mo sunao ni narenu mainichi Son'na ki mo shirazu kimi wa mata aitsu to... Shitto no honō nante minikui no wa iyananoni Me to me au tabi ni nani o kanjita? Ikari nanka janai yorokobidatta Yuruse wa shinai so no hazunanoni... Mune ga yake-sou sa kimi wa tenshi no you ni Kitai dake o sa sete nigete ku "Mata yarinaosou" tada iidasenai no ka? Kimi no kuchi kara kikitai no ka? Me ni kome teta boku no kanjou wo Shisen hazusu kimi wa nani mo shiranai Waka tte iru nda kimi wa ano hi no mama de Koko ni aru no wa tada gokai de "Mouichido hajimeyou" boku wa ierudarou ka? Kimi wa kiite kurerudarou ka? Sono senaka de mienai kokoro wo Okizari no boku wa nani mo shiranai |-| Kanji = Kanji こんな僕をなにも知らずに 君はまた笑ってた 口約束でも それは裏切りだろ 誓った友情も 壊れると知ったあの日 僕はもう星に 願うことはなくて でもどうしてかまた 夜空見上げてしまった すれ違うたびに なにを探した? きっかけなんかじゃない 僕の勇気だ 戻りたいだけ それだけなのに… 胸が痛いのさ 君が悪魔のようで 笑顔さえも僕を突き刺す "終わった話だろう" 君がささやいたのか? 逃げようとする僕の叫びか? その背中に何度振り向いたろう 去ってゆく君はなにも知らない 君が悪いのさ それも言い訳だろ たった一言も 素直になれぬ毎日 そんな気も知らず 君はまたあいつと… 嫉妬の炎なんて 醜いのは嫌なのに 目と目合うたびに なにを感じた? 怒りなんかじゃない 喜びだった 許せはしない そのはずなのに… 胸が焼けそうさ 君は天使のように 期待だけをさせて逃げてく "またやり直そう" ただ言い出せないのか? 君の口から聞きたいのか? 目に込めてた僕の感情を 視線外す君はなにも知らない わかっているんだ 君はあの日のままで ここにあるのはただ誤解で "もう一度始めよう" 僕は言えるだろうか? 君は聞いてくれるだろうか? その背中で見えない心を 置き去りの僕はなにも知らない |-| English = English You don't understand anything about me, Though you still continue to smile in happiness The promises we once made, has now turned to some form of betrayal, Our sworn friendship that was damaged, was the only thing I knew from that day I could not bring myself to wish on another falling star, So then, why do I always find myself gazing at the night sky? Every time we passed by each other, what was that lost thing that I was searching for? Its not for an opportunity, but for my true inner courage? All I want is for things go back to the way they were before Why does my heart suffer I wonder, you’re similar to a devil Each time you smile at me, it feels like someone’s piercing right through me “We’re done talking” is what you whispered? Would it be best to run away or lament? I’ve seen you coldly turn your back from me, whenever I’ve turned to see you, You proceeded to leave without bothering to know anything. You’re a bad person, but that may as well be an excuse, Patiently waiting to hear those words, each day You don’t seem to be affected at all, you’re with that kind of person… Flames of jealousy is something unsightly, given the unpleasantness Every time our eyes met, what sort of emotion did my eyes hold? It wasn't anger per se, but unexpectedly happiness? I don't want to forgive you, this is how it should be My heart burns when I see your angel-like side My anticipations have once again been thrown away “We’ll start all over again” can’t you in the very least say that much? Can you not make me hear those words yourself? Emotions have forever been in my eyes Averting from those gazes, you pretended to not know anything. You were just the way you are now, I’ve known this What is here, is just a misunderstanding “Let’s start all over again” do you want me to say them to you? Will you listen to what I have to say then? Gazing at your back, I can’t see what is in your heart Left in the lurch, you don't seem to understand anything about me. Video Category:Character Songs Category:Album: カエルラ・アダマス ~ Conquest ! ~ Category:Kinshiro Kusatsu